Felons and Festive Fripperies
by mrspencil
Summary: A series of responses to a December challenge by Hades Lord of the Dead. 31st December-Too much champagne
1. Gift Wrapped

_a/n: a series of responses to Hades' December challenge. Joining in a little late. Starting with a prompt from day 4 from The Inner Titan - "The trouble Watson goes to making sure Holmes won't find out about his Christmas present, only to have him __guess what it is and know on the first try."_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_POV of Watson._

* * *

**Gift wrapped**

* * *

"Today, I will buy the dear fellow a present;

A token of festive regard and goodwill.

For once, I will manage to keep it a secret

(His triumph at guessing last year irks me still.)

He's heading outside on some hare-brained adventure,

And won't return home until long after tea.

I'll wait till he's well out of sight, then go shopping;

He won't have a clue what his present might be!"

~0~

"I will buy him a book, not just any old book,

But one which will make him exclaim in surprise.

And I'll wrap it in such a mysterious way,

He'll fail to observe what's in front of his eyes.

I'll have to miss breakfast, there's no time for eating;

And sadly it seems that it's starting to rain;

But if I succeed it will surely be worth it;

And any discomfort will not be in vain."

~0~

"Right; off to the bookshops on Charing Cross Road;

And into that shop with the red-lettered sign;

Browsing the shelves for a handsome bound volume;

So festive perfection will surely be mine.

I'll ask the nice salesman regarding my purchase;

He seems such a kindly and helpful old man;

He's found me the perfect Morocco bound atlas;

I'll buy it; then on with the rest of my plan!"

~0~

"Some paper, two pillows, some Christmassy ribbon;

My shopping is done, so I'll make my way back.

I'll head down the alleys, avoiding the roadways,

So Holmes, on his travels, won't pick up my track.

So what if the alleys are damp, dark and dirty?

So what if I have to dodge con man or thief?

I'll get my reward when he opens his present,

And gazes in wonder and sheer disbelief.

And, yes, it's a heavy, though beautiful atlas;

And yes, my poor shoulder's beginning to ache;

And, yes, I've no money to pay for a cab ride;

All trivial points when you know what's at stake!"

~0~

"Aching and wet, I have made it home safely;

Limped up the seventeen steps from the hall;

Sandwiched the book between goose feather pillows,

A soft lumpy package, not book-shaped at all!

And now, I will wrap it in paper and ribbons

(A paper cut's really no serious thing)

Then add an elaborate, hand painted gift tag,

Attached to the present with colourful string."

~0~

"Into the sitting room, there in the corner

Resides a most festive and wonderful tree.

Under its boughs, goes my dearest friend's present;

Worth missing breakfast (and dinner, and tea)."

~0~

"Here he comes now! The consulting detective;

Back from a day of detecting, no doubt;

He'll gaze at my cunning wrapped present in wonder.

It'll take him till Christmas to puzzle it out..."

~0~

_Holmes enters, sees Watson, and looks at the present;_

_"Nice atlas." he murmurs then strolls from the room._

_His friend sits in silence, his paper cut stinging;_

_A picture of misery, chagrin and gloom._

_~0~_

_Alone in his bedroom, Holmes opens a package;_

_Smiling, he cautiously closes the door._

_He smoothes out the clothing and wig of the salesman,_

_From the shop with the red-lettered sign on the door..._

_~0~_


	2. Heading Home

_a/n: A response to Hades' December challenge._

_From cjnwriter - Why does Holmes hate holidays so much?_

* * *

**Heading Home**

* * *

Through the icy streets of London,

Trudged a figure, deep in thought;

Heading home that winter evening;

(Case completed, villain caught).

~0~

As he walked, he glimpsed, through windows,

Baubles, trees and mistletoe;

Reminding him of Christmas days,

From recent past and long ago...

~0~

Childhood Christmas days remembered;

Early scenes so clear and bright;

Joyful family celebrations;

Household filled with warmth and light.

~0~

Shadows followed all too swiftly;

Tight-lipped father, tense and pale;

House bereft of light and laughter;

Mother, far too thin and frail...

~0~

Student Christmas days remembered,

Spent away from home; alone.

Christmas seemed the ideal time

For hours of research on his own.

~0~

A single card upon a shelf,

The only trace of festive cheer;

His brother's sparse, distinctive hand;

The same brief message, year on year.

~0~

Recent Christmas days remembered;

Quite devoid of sentiment.

Past experience had taught him

Time could be much better spent.

~0~

Not for him; a tree or wreath

To brighten up his dismal flat.

A day which passed like any other;

He desired no more than that.

~0~

This year, also, cheer avoided;

Festive fripperies ignored

From his Montague Street lodgings

(All he could, in truth, afford).

~0~

Christmas days without good will,

No family, friends nor celebration;

Every holiday observed

In cold, unfestive isolation.

~0~

Startled, as a thought flared briefly,

Flickered in the cold night air.

Could his jaundiced view be altered,

If he found a friend to share?

~0~

Through the icy streets of London;

Heading home as fresh snow fell;

Eighteen eighty almost over;

Next year?

Only time would tell...

~0~

* * *

_a/n2: this is set a few months before "A Study in Scarlet" and the move to Baker Street_


	3. Holmes Alone

_a/n: a series of responses to Hades' December challenge. The third is a prompt from Rockztar - "Scotland Yard is preparing for Christmas, but when one of the officers goes rogue, Holmes and Watson rearrange their decorations in the attempt to recapture the escapees"_

_This one is for Ennui Enigma:-)_

_POV of Watson (possibly not his usual narrative style...)_

* * *

**Holmes Alone**

* * *

_A case!_

_Another case to tell?_

_Of course there is, you know full well._

_So, gather round, and rest a spell_

_You'll hear of what strange fate befell_

_The Scotland Yarders yesterday_

_The mayhem and the disarray,_

_The men who almost got away._

_Did Holmes, as always, save the day?_

_And keep catastrophe at bay?_

_You'll find out once_

_I've had my say..._

~0~

Three days ago, or maybe four,

I heard two knocks upon the door

And there upon the mat I saw

A thick be-ribboned envelope.

I tore it open, full of hope,

And found a handsome invitation

To join a Yarder celebration.

A party date for Holmes and me,

A party on the fifth at three.

Holmes said he'd go, reluctantly

A party animal?

Not he!

He had some research planned, you see!

~0~

We reached the Yard, a little late.

(Holmes took his time, I'd had to wait)

Lestrade was standing by the door,

More merry than I'd seen before,

With holly, mistletoe and more.

He led us to the staff canteen;

I gasped to see the festive scene,

With candles, cards and lots of green

(Yes, lots and lots and lots of green!)

And "Merry Christmas" strung between

The biggest Christmas trees I'd seen.

~0~

Young Hopkins and his friends were there

They handed round some festive fare

And urged my friend and me to share.

My friend eyed Hopkins thoughtfully

Then drew a flask out carefully

Concealed, so only I could see;

His face a mask.

And in the flask?

I dared not ask.

~0~

My friend smiled broadly, looked around,

Then moved to where the drinks were found;

Poured his and mine and one drink more;

The third for Hopkins, I was sure.

I should have acted, didn't think;

Heard flask against a tankard clink;

When Holmes returned with Hopkins' drink,

He saw my frown and did not blink.

The Yarder thanked him gratefully,

Then downed it all immediately;

I stared at Holmes suspiciously,

I wondered at the supplement

Holmes added in without consent;

His Hopkins based experiment.

~0~

Full fifteen minutes came and went

Without an adverse incident.

~0~

I started to relax a bit,

Perhaps I had mistaken it;

Then Hopkins jumped, like he'd been hit,

He gave an incoherent cry

And held his doctored tankard high,

And rudely pushed past Holmes and I,

And left the room; no reason why.

~0~

Holmes bellowed, loudly, "Lock all doors!"

As Hopkins scampered down three floors,

From far below, a distant shout;

"Young Hopkins let the prisoners out!"

Catastrophe, without a doubt!

~0~

Lestrade took charge, and grouped his men,

To find the missing five, and then

He looked at Holmes, and looked at me

And asked us what the cause might be;

I blushed while Holmes stared guiltily

Then told of his experiment;

The supplement

In drinks was meant

To increase joy and merriment.

He'd used it with benign intent.

To add to Hopkins' Christmas cheer,

It should have kept his head quite clear

"An error in this case, I fear."

Lestrade just glared and moved in near;

"Just leave my men alone, you hear;

Go find those prisoners, now in flight

And, Doctor, please put Hopkins right,

I don't care if it takes all night!"

~0~

I searched for Hopkins in the hall;

I could not find a trace at all

I looked behind each single door

And searched the rooms on every floor

I called out as I climbed each stair

I searched for Hopkins everywhere!

Not over here,

Not over there,

Young Hopkins wasn't anywhere!

~0~

Meanwhile Holmes informed the Yard

That every door was locked and barred

And everyone must stay on guard

As cornered men were mean and hard

(Belligerent and battle scarred)

~0~

He hung sharp things with mistletoe,

And turned the station lights down low,

Put spiky holly in a row,

Wherever folk might come and go,

To make escapee movements slow;

And as for trees, he'd stretched below,

A trip wire as a final blow.

The lots and lots and lots of green

Were placed so Yarders were not seen

With weapons hidden in between

And thus began the final scene...

~0~

Holmes sent some men, who could not sing,

With jingle bells to ring and ring,

To sing and ring like anything,

This dreadful sound was bound to bring

The prisoners reeling from their lairs;

And heading up the flights of stairs;

A ruse to catch them unawares

~0

We waited for the starting call,

With bells, on stairs, and in the hall.

Holmes gave the signal to begin;

Then shuddered at the awful din.

It wasn't long before we heard

Approaching steps, without a word

We waited, watching what occurred

As shapes approached the canteen door;

A cry of pain, then several more

(Sharp things in mistletoe are sore)

Dazed prisoners staggered in; just four;

The trip wire pitched two on the floor

The other two seemed quite distressed

With one large Yarder on each chest.

~0~

The staff canteen was quite a mess,

But overall, a great success!

~0~

But wait!

I hear you hesitate;

Four prisoners have one missing mate

And where on earth is Hopkins?

Wait!

~0~

A figure now appeared, forlorn

With uniform quite badly torn;

And one hand firmly placed upon

A prisoner with the derbies on.

Young Hopkins turned to Holmes and glared

"What poisoned drink have you prepared

Which made me act so crazily?

I felt as good as I could be,

And full of joy and sympathy,

Which made me set those prisoners free!"

~o~

He looked at Holmes, while he was speaking,

Who said, "My supplement needs tweaking"

I interrupted, "not again!"

And grabbed the flask, he fought, in vain

I poured the contents down the drain.

(He did not always use his brain.)

~0~

We helped to clear the mess away,

At midnight, we were on our way,

A rather strange and busy day.

~0~

_So, now that I have had my say_

_Regarding chaos and affray_

_I'll bid my audience_

_"Good day!"_

_~0~_

_If Holmes should ask,_

_Don't touch his flask..._

_~0~_


	4. From Tibet

_a/n: responses to Hades' December Challenge. A prompt from Alice Wright - A letter to Watson from Tibet._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**From Tibet**

* * *

~_I travelled for two years in Tibet, therefore, and amused myself by visiting Lhasa, and spending some days with the head lama~The Empty House~Arthur Conan Doyle_

* * *

Dear Doctor Watson,

Greetings from the mountains of Tibet;

I felt compelled to write to you,

Although we've never met.

I have heard so much about you

From this cold and distant land;

A moment of your time, good sir,

Will help you understand.

My many sources tell me

That the gentleman concerned,

After three long years of wandering,

Eventually returned.

As many years have come and gone

(Time passes far too fast)

There are words I think you'd like

To have the chance to read at last.

I recall the tall, gaunt stranger

Who appeared so long ago;

With eyes observing everything;

And a keen desire to know;

And a heavy burden carried,

As he journeyed on his own;

And the dreams which sometimes haunted him,

And the demons faced alone.

I learned a lot about him

In a few productive days.

I admired a man so willing

To embrace new thoughts and ways.

We both learned something valuable,

We both learned something new,

And now the news has reached my ears

Which has made me write to you.

You remained his closest comrade,

Quite regardless of the cost;

And I send my deep condolences

Now your dearest friend is lost.

I have something else to comfort you,

More than a stranger's note.

Enclosed within is every word

Which your old companion wrote.

So many letters written

Which he knew he'd never send;

From an exiled, questing, troubled soul,

To his grieving, loyal friend.

And each scribbled note and each lengthy text

And each unfinished, random scrawl,

Adds another layer to your memories;

I am sure you will read them all.

Here's the heart of a most remarkable man

I am sure I will not forget,

With sincere regards,

From a mutual friend,

In the mountains of Tibet.

~0~

* * *

_a/n 2: for some truly inspired hiatus letters, please have a peep at Spockologist's series; "A Drawer Full of Letters"._


	5. Dancing in the Snow

_a/n:responses to Hades' December Challenge. This is from a prompt from_ _MadameGiry25 - Dancing in the snow- _

_This turned out somewhat darker than I originally intended._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Dancing in the Snow**

* * *

Through the busy streets of London;

People hurry to and fro;

Two old friends together, talking,

Walking in the snow.

~0~

On they walk with steady purpose;

Cheerful crowds still ebb and flow;

Meet a third man, hesitating,

Waiting in the snow.

~0~

Three move on towards the river,

Icy waters swirl below;

On the bank; a body lying,

Dying in the snow.

~0~

Fragile, crumpled, lifeless, figure;

Lethal wound to head, on show;

Tangled hair, belongings scattered,

Battered in the snow.

~0~

Holmes kneels down to check the victim;

Watson waits, his head bowed low;

Tracks from bloodstained boots are sampled,

Trampled in the snow.

~0~

Worried youth disturbs the crime scene;

Hoping that it isn't so;

Searching for his little sister,

Missed her in the snow.

~0~

Gentle arm round shaking shoulders;

Reeling from a dreadful blow;

Turned from hope to disbelieving,

Grieving in the snow.

~0~

Clues are carefully assembled;

Progress is painstaking; slow.

Evidence of lovers' fleeting

Meeting in the snow.

~0~

Final piece of jigsaw puzzle;

Time to act on what they know;

Find the man, who sent her falling,

Sprawling in the snow.

~0~

Heading out to catch a killer;

Anger and resentment grow;

Who could leave that girl, unheeding,

Bleeding in the snow?

~0~

Catch a glimpse, and move in quickly,

Now there's nowhere safe to go;

Three determined men are racing,

Chasing in the snow

~0~

Through the crowded streets of London;

Running after desperate foe;

Cornered, three now reuniting,

Fighting in the snow.

~0~

Killer caught, and facing justice,

Scared and pleading, full of woe;

Everything he had which mattered,

Shattered in the snow.

~0~

Yarder, pleased the case is over,

Clears the scene, the Thames below;

Not a single trace remaining,

Staining red the snow

~0~

Holmes: a sense of satisfaction;

Case concluded, time to go;

Strived to filter fact from theory,

Weary in the snow.

~0~

Watson thinks about her family,

Any loss affects him so;

Sadness as the day is dawning,

Mourning in the snow.

~0~

Youth recalls his little sister,

Tangled hair and eyes aglow;

Vivid, full of life, entrancing,

Dancing in the snow...

~0~


	6. Arthur and the Snowball

_a/n: responses to Hades December challenge. Prompt from SheWhoScrawls - Snowballs._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me_

* * *

**Arthur and the Snowball**

* * *

A weary young urchin was Arthur;

He'd spent all his life on the streets;

He'd never had parents to speak of,

No family, no caring, no treats.

~0~

He slept where he could; in all seasons;

Shop doorways on pavements of stone;

And nobody cared about Arthur,

And everyone left him alone.

~o~

He lived by his wits, did young Arthur,

A master pickpocket at eight;

A hand to mouth lonely existence

Entirely dependent on fate.

~0~

One cold winter's day saw young Arthur

Exploring the snow-covered park;

He needed a place he could settle,

Before it got colder, and dark.

~0~

Huge icicles hung from the branches,

He could see every frost-covered breath;

He looked for a snug nook or cranny

Which would stop him from freezing to death.

~0~

As he checked every bush and each hollow,

About to consider defeat;

A snowball flew by and hit Arthur;

And knocked the poor lad off his feet

~0~

Quite dazed and bewildered was Arthur,

And sat on the snow-covered ground.

He rubbed the bruised spot on his forehead,

Indignantly glaring around.

~0~

He heard running footsteps approaching,

Then two worried figures appeared;

They stopped, and they stared at poor Arthur;

A boy, not cross adult, as feared.

~0~

Two lads, not much older than Arthur,

Both helped their poor victim to stand.

They were sorry their snow balling battle

Had started to get out of hand.

~0~

They looked at young Arthur more closely;

Thin clothing, poor shoes and pinched face,

And dragged him to meet their companions,

Called in from each cold hiding place.

~0~

One fastened a scarf round his shoulders,

One gave him a large hunk of bread;

And Arthur, so used to harsh curses,

Found kindness and friendship instead.

~0~

He joined in the battle, did Arthur,

And slowly stepped out of the shade

He'd never been breathless with laughter

And never before simply played.

~0~

And after the battle, young Arthur,

Had no icy parkland to roam

His friends had known hardship and hunger,

And bundled young Arthur back home.

~0~

The newest Irregular member

Has done with hard times on his own;

Young Arthur is warm, fed and sheltered,

And won't spend this Christmas alone.

~0~


	7. Arthur and the Snowman

_a/n:Responses to Hades' December challenge; prompt from Aleine Skyfire - Holmes helps one of his small Irregulars build a_

_snowman. This follows on from the previous fic._

_(Festive sentimentality and fluffiness seems to be creeping in-this will never do...)_

_:-)_

* * *

**Arthur and the Snowman**

* * *

Now, Arthur, the youngest and smallest

Irregular member to date.

Was saved by a badly aimed snowball

From a cold and quite miserable fate.

~o~

He now has some warm woolen clothing

And boots which protect his small feet

And young Arthur's about to discover

Why his new friends frequent Baker Street.

~0~

Young Arthur looks round him in wonder,

Every detail, he's stunned by it all;

There is greenery hung from the ceiling

And a large Christmas tree in the hall.

~0~

As they head up the polished wood staircase

Young Arthur smells baking mince pies

He believes there's a chance he is dreaming

And he quickly cuffs tears from his eyes.

~0~

A room filled with organised chaos,

Two gentlemen sit by the fire

Bullet holes, test tubes, hot chocolate,

What more could young Arthur desire?

~0~

At the end of this festive occasion

Mrs Hudson appears at the door;

All the lads are now full and contented

Could young Arthur want anything more?

~0~

Well, yes, there's a long held ambition,

He believes he'll hold onto till death.

As he tugs the tall gentleman's coat tails,

The rest of the room holds its breath

~0~

From his winters alone, he remembers,

In the frost and the ice and the cold,

How he gazed at their forms in the park land

And a magical scene would unfold.

~0~

"Sir, I'd like you to help build a snowman,

'Cos you're clever and kind and quite tall;

I am not very bright and quite little.

Any snowman I made would be small."

~0~

"I know you're a great big detective"

(His friend turned away with a cough.)

"But the weather is perfect for snow men

And perhaps you would like a day off?"

~0~

Young Arthur then blushed and looked flustered

And turned quite a deep shade of red.

"I don't mean to bother" he stammered,

"I can build a small snowman instead."

~0~

Holmes peered down his nose at young Arthur,

And announced it was getting quite dark

Then with barely the hint of a ghost of a smile,

"Tomorrow, at ten, in the park."

~0~

Next morning, an eager young army

Arrived at the parkland as planned

With Watson in charge of refreshments;

And Arthur and Holmes in command.

~0~

Meticulous care with each detail

Had kept Holmes awake half the night,

And meant that young Arthur's first snowman

Was a truly magnificent sight.

~0~

A tall, very elegant snowman,

A happy and tired little boy,

And a cynical "great big detective"

Delighted to bring him such joy.

~0~


	8. It's a wrap

_a/n:responses to Hades' December Challenge. A prompt from_ _ImaLateBloomer - How Holmes wraps Christmas gifts._

_POV of Holmes._

* * *

**It's a wrap!**

* * *

Tonight, I am going to wrap presents

While Watson is out on a case.

When he's seen what I've done,

I will find it great fun,

To enjoy the surprise on his face.

~0~

I try to avoid wrapping presents

The process is one I detest;

Cutting paper and string,

To disguise everything,

Seems a pointless endeavor at best.

~0~

And it's not even very misleading;

A wrapped book resembles a book;

And there's no point at all,

In gift-wrapping a ball;

You can tell what it is with one look.

~0~

But, I've said I will start wrapping presents;

So, start wrapping presents I must;

I won't let down my friend;

I will wrap to the end,

Not stop halfway through in disgust.

~0~

So, assemble the basic requirements...

Some paper of sorts, and some twine,

And some card to declare,

That at Christmas, I share,

(But the rest of the year is all mine.)

~0~

For paper, a medical journal;

Here's one which my comrade has read;

As well as constructive,

My wrapping's instructive,

Not covered in holly instead.

~0~

And string...well this hearth rug's unraveled;

This bright length of wool would do well;

If I just pull this bit,

Put a chair over it,

Then the bare patch is tricky to tell.

~0~

Card and ribbon, then all is prepared;

But of course! Mrs Hudson's new bonnet!

If I snip here...and here

Oops! That cut was too near,

Now her hat has no feathers upon it.

~0~

I'm almost all set to wrap presents,

Needing glue (for the feathers) and card.

Well, some card is at hand,

From the back of "The Strand".

Who declared wrapping presents was hard?

~0~

At last I have stopped wrapping presents,

And my patience with wrapping is sapped;

They're all under the tree,

For the doctor to see;

Every last blessed thing has been wrapped!

~0~

Now, dear Watson has seen my wrapped presents;

I deduce he is less than amused;

He has shown me a drawer,

Full of card, string and more,

And the paper which should have been used.

~0~

Mrs Hudson's retrieved her new bonnet

I deduce she is quite hard to please

As well as the hat,

She has spied the spoiled mat,

And the wrapping depicting disease...

~0~

Next year, I am not wrapping presents

It seems, from that task, I've been banned.

The response has been swift,

I have wrapped my last gift,

So, a better result than I'd planned.

~0~


	9. Fan Male

_a/n: Responses to Hades' December challenge. Prompt from_ _Spockologist - Lestrade acts like a fangirl over something._

_I think I may owe the nice inspector an apology..._

_Somewhat OOC :-)_

* * *

**Fan Male**

* * *

Dear Sir,

I hope my letters

Do not trouble or annoy;

I simply wish to tell you

That your stories bring me joy.

I am grateful that you autographed

That photograph for me;

(Allow an un-Victorian,

But necessary "Squee!")

I hear a second "Jungle book"

Will soon be on the way;

I knew you'd pen another

If I wrote to you each day.

I've memorized your stories

And amazing poetry;

I hope you like this poem

I have written (OMG!)

Next time you come to London

I'd be grateful if you'd call

(It won't be like that incident

In Devonshire at all)

I've named my first-born, Rudyard,

As I really like the name;

She'll grow up quite enchanted

With the literary fame.

Your photographs now decorate

The walls of Scotland Yard,

Sincerely,

From your biggest fan,

Inspector G. Lestrade.

~0~

* * *

_a/n 2: Rudyard Kipling's "Jungle Book" was published in 1894; "The Second Jungle Book" in 1895._


	10. Holmes lights up the room

_a/n: Responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from The Inner Titan - Who knew Christmas lights could be lethal?_

_Many thanks to anon. and guest reviewers:-)_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Holmes Lights up the Room**

* * *

Christmas lighting;

Warm, inviting;

Soft glow

From

A Christmas tree.

Bringing cheer

This time of year;

Delightful

Festive

Frippery.

~0~

Oh, but sadly,

Holmes, quite badly,

Has the

Urge

To interfere;

Wants each light a

Little brighter;

Luminescent

Pioneer.

~0~

In a bowl

He mixes charcoal;

Sulfur

And

Saltpeter too;

Adds a bit,

Before they're lit

And hopes

He'll witness

Something new.

~0~

Lit gunpowder

Sounds much louder;

Small

Explosions

Fill the air.

Holmes can't handle

Flaming candle;

Sparks

Are shooting

Everywhere.

~o~

Adding water

Really ought to

Limit what

The flames

Can burn.

Buckets poured

Where flames have roared,

As Mrs H

And friend

Return.

~0~

Both just stare

Through smoke-filled air

At tree, destroyed,

And carpet,

Black.

Watson's clear

What happened here,

The minute

That he

Turned his back.

~0~

Holmes has paid;

New carpet laid.

The room

Deep-cleaned,

A brand new tree.

Experimental,

Detrimental

Schemes

Are banned

Indefinitely.

~0~

All have seen

What might have been

A lethal

Lesson,

Sadly taught;

That flaming tree

Could easily

Have left

The house

One tenant short.

~0~


	11. The morning after the night before

_a/n:responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from Lemon Zinger - Watson falls into his gambling habit by accident one night and is faced with the possibility of being unable to pay the rent. How does he approach Holmes?_

* * *

**The morning after the night before**

* * *

It was late when the doctor staggered homeward;

And struggled to insert the front door key;

He had had quite an entertaining evening,

Though several hours were missing and a total mystery.

~0~

He recalled he had started out as usual;

(A spinning head now made it hard to think.)

He had cleared a busy surgery of patients;

Then dropped into the "Horse and Hounds" for just one festive drink.

~0~

He had met Tom; or was it Charles or Harry?

At any rate, a comrade from the war;

And one drink had led on to a second,

And the second had, unfortunately, led to many more...

~0~

And then; he'd abandoned better judgment,

And accidental gambling had occurred.

He'd succumbed to the lure of dice and dealing;

His funds had fast diminished as events became more blurred...

~0~

So, now he was broke, yet fairly merry,

He got the key inside the lock at last,

He twisted it, unlocked the door in triumph,

And burst into the hallway, quite unsteady, far too fast.

~0~

He slid across the highly polished flooring

And ended in a heap against the wall.

There he stayed, smiling wide, and singing softly;

A ditty based on Sherlock Holmes, his closest friend of all.

~0~

And there, Holmes and Mrs Hudson found him;

A drunken and contented little heap.

He waved at the couple, hiccupped loudly,

Then sang another verse or two and promptly fell asleep.

~0~

Next day, dawned too soon and far too loudly,

As many hammers pounded Watson's head.

He winced as he recalled the night's behavior

And was secretly impressed to find he'd ended up in bed.

~0~

He neither wanted tea nor any breakfast

And hoped the morning sun would go away

Then groaned as a dreadful notion struck him;

No money left to speak of, and his share of rent to pay.

~0~

So, out of the bedroom, head still throbbing;

To see this sorry saga to the end

He sheepishly approached the breakfast table

Prepared to face sardonic barbs and censure from his friend.

~0~

But Holmes, unexpectedly, said nothing,

As Watson stirred a lukewarm cup of tea;

He slid a written note across the table;

An early Christmas present which declared the month rent free.

~0~

"My dear Watson, you've held clinic after clinic,

Worked every single hour you had to spare,

One brief lapse in your judgment's no disaster;

And I certainly have funds enough for both of us to share."

~0~

"But, perhaps, I should confiscate your cheque book,

I'll put it in that drawer and lock it tight.

In return, I'd be grateful for a favour;

Don't ever sing that song again you sang to me last night!"

~0~


	12. Shadow Play

_a/n: Responses from Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from MadameGiry25 - Moriarty hates mornings._

* * *

**Shadow Play**

* * *

Behind all the whispers,

And rumors and warnings;

Lives an evil professor

Who really hates mornings.

~0~

His black-hearted scheming

Suits shadows at night;

While others are dreaming

Of sweetness and light.

The fingers of dawn

As the sun starts to show

Create a deplorable warm,

Happy glow.

And the sense of new life

At the start of a day

Is something he wishes

Would just go away.

At night you can frighten,

Exploit every fear;

When light starts to brighten,

Those fears disappear;

And thus the advantage of dark

Becomes clear.

~0~

In a room, with the curtains closed tightly

He lurks

And carries out criminal mastermind works.

Embracing dark places

And cursing the morn,

And shaking his fist

At the rosy-edged dawn.

And all of his minions

Report back to him

In his study, shades down,

With the gaslight kept dim.

Where the chances of seeing his features

Are slim

~0~

There's no telltale small spark

When you live in the dark

And it's clear Moriarty

Knows right from the start he

Can spread his web wider,

A malevolent spider

If he stays out of sight

In perpetual night.

~0~

From his lair, he's aware of fresh whispers

And warnings;

Another good reason

He really hates mornings;

For tomorrow he'll move from the shadows

To fight

A consulting detective,

A conductor of light;

A Reichenbach chess game

Of black versus white.

~0~

Most people in London

Like mornings a lot,

Alas, Moriarty

Quite clearly does not!

~0~

* * *

_a/n 2: There may be a slight hint of Seuss...I am vey fond of his rhyme patterns:-)_


	13. Arthur and the Toy Shop

_a/n: Responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from Wordwielder - Toy shop_

_Arthur appears in two earlier responses in this series._

* * *

**Arthur and the Toy Shop**

* * *

A cold, sleeting day, mid-December, at noon;

And Holmes is half-frozen and bored;

They sent him to do Christmas shopping, alone;

His eloquent protests, ignored.

~0~

He followed a list penned by Watson, himself,

But altered a number of things.

(For example, the angel to put on their tree

Has a small bowler hat, and no wings)

~0~

He had bought several notebooks, a fine looking pen;

To keep his own Boswell contented.

(He would buy a device for extracting romance

From a tale, if the thing was invented.)

~0~

He had bought Mrs Hudson some perfume, and lace;

And had ordered a goose, as requested;

He felt cold and weary, was soaked to the skin,

And his thin layer of patience was tested.

~0~

He paused by a toy shop's bay window, depressed;

As the sleet and cold weather advanced

Looking down, he saw standing beside him, quite still;

Young Arthur, just staring; entranced.

~0~

It appeared that the sleet did not touch him at all,

As he gazed at the playthings in awe.

"They won't let me in, Mr 'Olmes" he announced,

"'cos I'm little and grubby and poor."

~0~

"It's enough to just look through the glass, Mr 'Olmes,

At those shiny and wonderful toys.

Some boys have such glorious things in their homes;

I have never been one of those boys."

~0~

Young Arthur then shrugged, turned away, bowed his head;

And started to wander away,

Holmes called him back, then crouched down to be heard,

"Would you care to assist me today?"

~0~

"I need to find presents for some of my friends,

Some items they're likely to use;

You seem quite a bright and discerning young man

I could do with advice what to choose."

~0~

"Of course, Mr 'Olmes!" the young urchin replied,

"I am happy to help if you ask."

They solemnly shook on the offer just made,

And commenced this responsible task.

~0~

Young Arthur attempted to stay nice and calm

As he entered the shop, but he failed.

He gasped in delight at the wonders inside,

Till Holmes' plea for order prevailed.

~0~

"First, Doctor Watson; now what would he like?"

As you know, he once fought in a war."

"Mr 'Olmes, this tin soldier to put on his shelf,

To remind him of pals gone before"

~0~

"Mrs Hudson is next, she deserves something nice,

After everything I've put her through."

"Mr 'Olmes, if you gave her this red spinning top

She could whip it, while thinking of you."

~0~

"My brother. I don't think you've met him before;

He is pompous and scary and tall"

"Mr 'Olmes, he's a person who rarely goes out?

Some exercise then; this blue ball."

~0~

"And last, but not least, the Inspector, of course,

A busy policemen, all right."

"Mr 'Olmes this might help when he's getting wound up.

You could tell him to go fly a kite."

~0~

With items agreed, and paid for and wrapped up;

Young Arthur, and Holmes, left the shop.

"Perhaps you could ask your Irregular friends

To test the blue ball, kite and top."

~0~

"I need to be sure there are no hidden flaws;

And everything's working, just so.

Please take them, let you and your friends try them out;

If anything's wrong, let me know."

~0~

Delighted, young Arthur agreed to this plan;

And carried the parcel with joy;

He'd follow instructions, along with his friends;

A proud and excited young boy.

~0~

A gallant tin soldier displayed on a shelf,

Presented with festive goodwill.

And as for the kite and the ball and the top;

Young Arthur is "testing" them still...

~0~


	14. Moor Pony

_a/n: responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from Hades-pony(ies)_

_A drabble-100 words._

* * *

**Moor Pony**

* * *

A pony braced against the wind

Which whips across the moor;

Such sturdy forms first cantered here

Two thousand years before.

~0~

These gentle beasts have always known

The best and worst of man.

Abused and used through centuries,

As only humans can.

The packhorse bearing precious tin,

Long years deprived of sun;

The granite hauled on tramway tracks,

Survival, harshly won.

~0~

The pony trots against the wind

Which ripples through his mane;

And heads towards enticing grass

On softer, green terrain

Too late, the pony understands

And struggles hard, in vain;

Relentlessly the mire takes hold,

Till only plants remain.

~0~

* * *

_a/n 2:-Stapleton laughed. "That is the great Grimpen Mire," said he. "A false step yonder means death to man or beast. Only yesterday I saw one of the moor ponies wander into it. He never came out. I saw his head for quite a long time craning out of the bog-hole, but it sucked him down at last. -Hound of the Baskervilles-ACD._


	15. Irregular Perceptions

_a/n:responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from Alice Wright-The Irregulars._

_A drabble; 100 words_

* * *

**Irregular Perceptions**

* * *

Irregular,

Crooked,

Uneven,

Chaotic,

Erratic,

Informal,

Askew,

Imprecise.

A Baker Street gang, quite a motley collection

Who can follow instructions; clear-cut and concise.

~0~

Unwanted,

Maltreated,

Rejected,

Avoided,

Unloved,

Disadvantaged,

Tormented,

Alone.

A Baker Street gang, working closely together;

Each member no longer adrift on his own.

~0~

Despised,

Disconnected,

Abandoned,

Neglected,

Unnoticed,

Unheeded,

Unheard,

Underfed.

A Baker Street gang, every member accepted;

As shown by a smile or the tilt of a head.

~0~

Inspired,

Bright,

Ambitious,

Involved,

Keen,

Creative,

Courageous,

Inventive,

Devoted,

The best.

A Baker Street gang, because somebody noticed

That these words define them, much more than the rest.

~0~


	16. Present and Correct

_a/n: responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt f__rom cjnwriter - Holmes can't figure out what to get Watson for Christmas, and vice versa._

* * *

**Present and Correct**

* * *

Doctor Watson, quite exhausted, hunting for the perfect present;

Far too many people shopping; whole experience, unpleasant.

Brand new pipe? A pair of slippers? Choices seem a bit mundane.

Dressing gown or woolen muffler? Copy of The Strand again?

Inspiration sadly lacking, shoulder aching; mood depressed.

Thinks he'll manage so much better, if he takes some time to rest;

Heads for tea and scones at Simpson's; hopes he'll feel a lot less stressed.

~0~

Sherlock Holmes is bored and weary; hasn't bought a single thing;

Unimpressed, he doesn't want to hear another sleigh bell ring.

Quite fed up with season's greetings, cheer, and festive frippery;

Hasn't bought a gift for Watson; thought he'd find one easily.

Could not find the pen he wanted; failed to source a stethoscope;

Wonders how those people buying lots of Christmas presents cope;

Finds he's on the Strand near Simpson's; suddenly, a spark of hope.

~0~

Settles down in chair by window; glances at the clientele;

Breathless lovers, hassled mothers, and a face he knows quite well.

Upright figure, easing shoulder, sipping second cup of tea,

Unlike all the other diners; glum and festive parcel free.

Holmes deduces Christmas shopping hasn't been a great success;

Thought he was the only one who found the process caused distress

Surely there's a simple way to make the task's frustrations less?

~0~

Sidles up to Doctor Watson, plonks himself in nearby chair;

Formulates a plan of action, has a great idea to share.

Startles Doctor Watson, somewhat; thoughts were many miles way,

Aching shoulder brought remembrance of a distant Christmas day.

Holmes leans forward, fingers steepled, waits for Watson's full attention;

"I have noticed, my dear fellow, something I would like to mention;

Neither of us seems enthralled by Christmas gift exchange convention."

~0~

"Drink your tea and eat your scones, and listen to my plan of action;

Aimed at solving gift dilemmas, to our mutual satisfaction.

I possess no expertise in choosing what you'd like from me,

And it's such a thankless task, deciding what my choice would be.

I suggest we hunt together, shop with expectations high.

You can choose your perfect present; I can show you what to buy.

No more festive disappointment; perfect gifts for you and I"

~0~

Back in Baker Street, much later; presents bought, both men content;

Both relaxing by the fire, consider it a day well spent.

Both had found the perfect item, each declared himself a winner;

Brief and fruitful hunting trip, then long, delightful Simpson's dinner.

Not-so-secret presents wrapped, and placed beneath the Christmas tree;

Both surprised they quite enjoyed the shared, successful, shopping spree;

Both impressed by Holmes' inventive, painless, festive strategy.

~0~

Both, now full of Christmas cheer

Decide to use the same idea

For Christmas shopping every year.

~0~


	17. Intuition

_a/n:Responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from MadameGiry25 - Motherly intuition_

* * *

**Intuition**

* * *

Instinctive,

Insightful,

Aware without reason;

Indelibly linked

To the fate of another.

There may be no

Blood ties

To seal the connection;

But the bonds

Are as those

Between

Offspring

And mother.

~0~

If this isn't

The case,

There's no simple solution;

No logical way

To explain this at all.

At precisely

The time,

That a landlady

Falters;

Her tenants' world

Crumbles

At

A Swiss

Waterfall.

~0~


	18. Persian Slipper(s)

_a/n: responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from cjnwriter - So where did that Persian slipper come from anyway?_

* * *

**Persian Slipper(s)**

* * *

Two silk embroidered slippers

Fashioned under Eastern skies

Complete the final touches

Of my excellent disguise.

A dye to darken skin tone,

And some market goods on show;

The perfect observation post

To watch him come and go.

I can tolerate the mayhem

Of the bustling Christmas crowd

(Though less so, the carol singers;

Out of tune and far too loud.)

And the gaily chatting ladies

As they pick amongst the wares,

And the children running riot

And ignoring adult glares.

~0~

Here's the man I'm after

Strolling down and past my stall.

He doesn't seem to have

A guilty conscience, not at all.

That innocent tobacconist

Who suffered at his hand;

Coercion, threats and violence

So his business could expand.

Just one more piece of evidence;

Before this case is solved,

I need to know which other

Individual is involved.

~0~

It's more by luck than judgment,

That his victim will survive.

He's stopped; I think he's waiting

For his sidekick to arrive.

And here's the other party

In this villains' rendezvous.

Of course! The poor tobacconist's

Assistant's in clear view!

A bag is handed over;

I suspect, a handsome fee,

For acting as the inside man

And so disgracefully...

~0~

The time has come for action;

To respond without delay.

I cannot give such criminals

The chance to get away.

A signal from two others

Who have witnessed this charade

The exit routes are covered by

Young Hopkins and Lestrade.

A nonchalant stroll over

To the villains meeting place

I'm sure they will not recognise

My altered form and face.

~0~

Something has alerted them,

They've moved apart at speed

One runs towards the Yarders,

Just precisely what they need.

The other twists the other way

Towards my stall instead

A well-aimed Persian slipper

Lands quite firmly on his head...

~0~

A grateful old tobacconist,

One slipper, torn, bloodstained

One set of footwear, ruined;

One handy store place gained.

~0~


	19. Fall

_a/n: responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from Sparky Dorian - Watson visits Holmes's grave in honor of Christmas,_  
_on year two of the Hiatus._

_This is a slightly adapted version of a fic I posted earlier in the year, briefly, then removed:-) It seemed to fit..._

* * *

**Fall**

* * *

A moment, my dear fellow,

As I make it through another

Christmas day.

It has taken me this long, my friend,

To find the words

I really need to say.

~0~

I have known the art of healing

Long enough to be aware

Of life and death.

I've been there when men were dying

And when precious new-born babes

Have drawn a breath.

~0~

And, Lord knows, I've lost my share

Of family, friends and close companions

Before.

But this was not the same;

Please understand, your leaving

Shook me to the core.

~0~

You saw the storm clouds gather

And the chaos which was threatened

In their wake.

For months you kept your guard up

Lest the fragile threads you held

Might stretch and break.

~0~

You knew; you'd made your mind up,

When you watched me walk away,

You'd take the fall.

The finest mind, and yet

You'd not considered other strategies

At all.

~0~

I wish I'd had the chance

To find the words which were enough

To change your mind.

You fell; I didn't fall.

Instead, I've had to deal with all

You left behind.

~0~

And yes, in time, I've managed,

And dear Mary, friends and work

Have kept me strong.

But if you thought for just one second

I'd be better off without you,

You were wrong.

~0~


	20. Arthur and the Snowmen

_a/n:responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from Wordwielder - Snowmen_

* * *

**Arthur and the Snowmen**

* * *

A happy young urchin was Arthur;

The Fates had been helpful and kind;

He had shelter, hot food, a bright future ahead,

And a life on the streets left behind.

~0~

And the cause of his recent good fortune?

The folk to whom Arthur was grateful?

He blessed those who'd turned his existence around,

With every safe night and hot plateful.

~0~

He wanted to thank them this Christmas,

A partial repayment of debt;

A gesture to show what their kindness had meant;

Support which he'd never forget.

~0~

As he trudged through thick snow to his lodgings,

Young Arthur, brow furrowed in thought,

Considered events from the previous days,

And discovered the answer he sought...

~0~

The following day, Holmes and Watson,

Strolled out on their afternoon walk;

The sight they encountered on reaching the park,

Stopped all conversation mid-talk.

~0~

On the hill, stood a line of small snowmen,

With two more in front standing out;

Accessories added left any attempt

At identity claims in no doubt.

~o~

One sported a fine fronded fir branch,

As moustache, and a curved wooden cane;

The other, a splendidly fashioned twig pipe,

And a larger snow ball (for his brain)

~0~

The snowmen behind were a misshapen bunch

An Irregular troop in a row;

And "THANK YOU FROM ARTHUR" was clearly displayed,

In letters stamped out in the snow.

~0~

Young Arthur stepped forward, and shyly declared,

"Mr 'Olmes, these were made just for you;

If you and the doctor enjoyed my surprise

Then it's just what I hoped it would do."

~0~

Thus followed much laughter, and well-deserved praise;

Young Arthur, quite flustered, blushed red.

The walk was abandoned, and three went in search

Of tea and hot chocolate, instead...

~0~


	21. Midnight Mass

_a/n: responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from_ _I'm Nova - Midnight mass_

_POV of Dr Watson, during the hiatus,_

_For Ennui Enigma and medcat:-)_

* * *

**Midnight Mass**

* * *

A tiring day,

Emergencies;

Relentless, hectic pace;

A hostage to his patients' random ills.

A brief respite

As work slows down;

When no new calls are made;

The clamour of the busy clinic stills.

~0~

He takes a walk

To clear his head,

This lonely Christmas Eve;

Meanders through the snow and bitter frost;

Preoccupied

With cases seen

And work still left to do;

Avoiding thoughts of those forever lost.

~0~

By accident,

He finds himself

Outside a parish church;

An organ plays, the midnight mass is due.

He hesitates

Then steps inside,

And unobtrusively

He settles in a dusty, wooden pew.

~0~

He hears the choir

Sing "Silent Night",

In clear toned harmony;

For him the world is rarely still and calm;

His days are spent,

Despite his loss,

Despite his world upturned,

In battles, keeping other men from harm.

~0~

No time to stop,

No time to think,

No empty hours to mourn,

No rest, no breathing space, no unfilled day.

A strategy

He's mastered well,

Keeps strains of violin,

And Mary's soft beloved voice at bay.

~0~

A tiring day,

Like those before,

He can't suppress a yawn;

A legacy of nights of broken sleep.

The carols act

As lullabies,

Which tell of kings and stars,

And shepherds with a lonely watch to keep.

~0~

A dusty pew,

A Midnight Mass;

An age-old story told,

New life and Peace on Earth, this Christmas morn.

As Mary's voice,

And violins

Are softly heard at last;

A sleepy doctor greets a brighter dawn.

~0~


	22. Moor Disturbance?

_a/n: responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from Spockologist -Watson gets a puppy for Christmas_

* * *

**Moor Disturbance?**

* * *

Christmas morning,

Watson waking,

No mistaking

Something's wrong.

~0~

Silent nights

A distant notion;

Strange commotion

Loud and long.

~0~

Buries head and

Tries ignoring

Sound now boring.

Through his brain

~o~

Mournful howling

Fills the first floor

Like that Dartmoor

Hound again

~0~

Sleep abandoned,

Dressing-gowned;

He seeks the hound

Of Baker Street

~0~

Creeping forward,

Pistol steady

Armed and ready

Prepared to meet...

~0~

A furry whirlwind,

Mad, excited

Quite delighted

Small Jack Russell

~0~

Bouncing round

With all paws flying,

Sleep defying

Noise and bustle.

~o~

Dog not even

Slightly flagging,

Small tail wagging

Spirits lift.

~0~

Watson spots,

Despite the bouncing,

A card announcing

Holmesian gift.

~0~

Watson watches

Puppy racing,

Pointless chasing

Round and round.

~0~

Quite amused

By small and hairy

Most unscary

Tiny hound.

~0~

Holmes appears;

And is sincerely

Pleased he's clearly

Scored a hit.

~0~

All this

Festive frippery;

He usually

Gets bored with it.

~0~

Observing dog

And laughing friend,

He might amend

His Scrooge-like view.

~0~

Cynicism

Has its place,

A smiling face

Has merit, too.

~0~

For once he will

Abandon crime

At Christmas time

And join the fun.

~0~

A joyful day

With puppy walks

And pleasant talks

Has just begun.

~o~

_Just one last verse,_

_Tagged on to say…_

_A joyful day_

_To everyone!_

~0~


	23. Tea for Two

_a/n: responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from Ennui Enigma - Compare and contrast any two characters from ACD canon_

_Explanation of the characters is at the end._

* * *

**Tea for Two**

* * *

An elegant tea room, a Harrogate legend;

A cheerful young lady sat sipping her tea.

She frequently glanced through the diamond-paned window,

Impatient to learn where her namesake might be.

~0~

A smartly dressed figure strode past on the pavement;

A neatly trimmed bonnet, a glimpse of red hair;

She entered the tea room, and scanned every table

Then headed across with a purposeful air.

~0~

Mrs Morton (nee Smith) rose to greet her politely,

Miss Hunter replied with a wave of her hand,

Then pulled up a seat and smiled warmly in greeting;

And placed on the table, a well-thumbed "The Strand".

~0~

Since finding some rather surprising connections;

Profession, detective consulting, and fame;

The two had enjoyed a unique correspondence,

Determined by nature and Violet by name.

~0~

They studied each other while reading the menu;

One bright, quick and freckled, a chestnut crowned head

The other; calm, beautiful, graceful and queenly,

Befitting the charming descriptions they'd read.

~0~

They ordered two afternoon teas; while they waited

They spoke of the trains, and the changeable weather;

Then swiftly moved on to their published adventures;

The features in common which linked them together.

~0~

"The pay", Mrs Morton announced, "was so tempting,

I was offered one hundred, a sum which seemed plenty."

"Well, yes", smiled Miss Hunter, "But slight hesitation

Brought offers increased to one hundred and twenty."

~0~

"My charge," Mrs Morton declared "was a darling;

A musical, charming and well-behaved child"

"You win," sighed Miss Hunter, "my boy was a monster;

Quite horrible, cruel, a small fiend running wild."

~0~

A widower boss? Both ladies conceded

Remote country house as the setting? Indeed.

An heir to a fortune? Yes, both plots required it.

Both stories revolved around envy and greed.

~0~

Miss Hunter, with cucumber sandwich, considered

The factors which set both adventures apart;

"At least I was spared a romantic encounter;

Your case appeared filled with affairs of the heart."

~0~

Mrs Morton, indignant, "That wasn't my doing!

And not the direction I'd hoped I was heading;

Betrothed, a proposal of marriage, false wooing;

That foul Mr Woodley; an uncalled-for wedding!

~0~

Not your own fault, at all," Violet Hunter replied,

"There seemed to be amorous plans everywhere.

But at least you weren't posed in a second hand dress,

Or not given the job till you'd cut short your hair!"

~0~

"We acted with courage," pronounced Mrs Morton,

"Despite our misgivings, we both persevered.

You went to the scariest part of the house,

And I laid a trap for a man with a beard."

~0~

"You're the head of a school; I've invested my fortune;

So it seems at the end, things worked out for the best;

And judging by all the kind words on these pages;

Mr Holmes and the doctor were clearly impressed."

~0~

Through crisp macaroons, madeleines and French pastries,

They recalled those long-past, most exciting of times;

Of suspicion and kidnap, dire threats, and great danger,

Of their Baker Street allies, and most heinous of crimes.

~0~

When, at last, they departed, they brushed past two women,

Both well- dressed and well-mannered, who had just stepped inside.

They seemed quite familiar, on Miss Hunter's enquiry;

"Miss de Merville", "Miss Westbury", they politely replied...

~0~

* * *

_a/n 2: Violet Hunter from "The Copper Beeches"_

_Violet Smith from "The Solitary Cyclist". She married Cyril Morton._

_Violet de Merville from "The Illustrious Client"_

_Violet Westbury from "The Bruce Partington Plans"_

_The Harrogate tearooms are based on Betty's tearooms there. Quite loosely, as Betty's was not established until the 1900s:-)_


	24. Beyond the comfort zone

_a/n: responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from Spockologist - The snow fell steadily, draping across the park benches_

_and drifting across the cobblestones. Oblivious to it all, stood a shadow of a man; thin and dark against the lamp post._

_Couldn't fit this to verse, so didn't..._

_A tale in 20 sections, one for each ffnet genre; in the order listed at the end._

* * *

**Beyond the Comfort Zone**

* * *

~0~

The snow fell steadily, draping across the park benches and drifting across the cobblestones. Oblivious to it all, stood a shadow of a

man; thin and dark against the lamp post.

~0~

Few people noticed him. Most hurried past, collars turned up against the whirling snowflakes, attention on the distant lights of home.

~0~

The shadow moved, as the man shifted position, finally aware of the cold seeping through his coat. He checked the time, shielding

his pocket watch from the icy crystals. Where was Watson? He could envisage his friend, weary after a day of clinics and visits,

struggling to make the rendezvous. Had he met with an accident? Had he been waylaid by some thug or street ruffian?

~0~

He found it hard to picture a world without the good doctor.

~0~

He blamed his brother; if it wasn't for Mycroft, he would be meeting his friend in more congenial surroundings; certainly in warmer

surroundings.

~0~

He shook his head, scattering his morbid thoughts as he did so. His friend, no doubt, regarded his summons as enthusiastically as he

regarded the vast majority of Holmes' enterprises; eager to stand at his side or to watch his back at a moment's notice.

~0~

He thanked whatever stars had led a limping war veteran to a hospital laboratory all those years ago.

~0~

He now took more notice of his surroundings; the combination of fading light and falling snow distorted the commonplace items

around him. Trees took on monstrous forms, demonic creatures lurked in bushes.

~0~

The whole scene had taken on an other-wordly air.)

~0~

. "..._and in the night imagining some fear, how easy is a bush supposed a bear_?" Quoting Shakespeare now? He snorted. Watson

must never hear of this.

~0~

As the snow fell less heavily; a muffled shot rang out, followed by a second. Holmes head snapped round in the direction of the

reports. Watson? Surely not!

~0~

Now the thin, dark shadow was running through the snow. Ahead, lay a huddled, still figure. He was at its side in seconds. Taking a

deep breath, he rolled the body over...

~0~

...not Watson, after all. He exhaled slowly, and sat back on his heels. A moment later, a hand grabbed his shoulder, and a welcome

familiar voice hissed, "Quick, Holmes, over here! There are more of them, all armed." They scuttled into the shelter of a small copse,

without a moment to spare.

~0~

In the dim light, Holmes could see a streak of blood on Watson's coat sleeve. "Hurt?" he questioned. Watson grinned, "Merely a

scratch, nothing to shout about." He was, however, grateful for Holmes' handkerchief as a makeshift bandage.

~0~

The enemy was closing in slowly. As they sat huddled together, expecting the worst; Holmes briefly imagined them both safely back

in Baker Street, enjoying a glass of wine, in front of a blazing fire. He flicked back to reality; the odds were heavily stacked against

them.

~0~

Suddenly, it all changed. A commotion from beyond the copse heralded the appearance of the best and brightest from the Yard. The

cavalry had arrived!

~0~

It didn't take long for members of her Majesty's constabulary to round up the felons, and allow Holmes and Watson to climb out of

their hiding place. Lestrade smiled. "We picked up the trail from Hampstead. Not bad for a rat-faced sallow inspector, considering I

am apparently lacking in imagination and normally out of my depth." Watson looked slightly uncomfortable; both had the grace to

thank him.

~0~

Later, back home in Baker Street; Watson took up his pen to record the day's events. Holmes peered over his shoulder; "I don't

suppose I can prevail upon you to leave the romantic embellishments out of your writings for once?"

~0~

"Now, where would the fun be in that?", came the reply.

~0~

The snow still fell steadily, drifting across the cobblestones outside. Oblivious to it all, stood a shadow of a man, thin and dark

against the blazing fire. "_0ne man in a thousand, Solomon says will stick more close than a brother. And it's worthwhile seeking him_

_ half your days if you find him before the other_." Kipling now?

It was worse than he'd thought...

~0~

* * *

_a/n2:1) mystery, 2) general, 3) angst, 4) tragedy, 5) family, 6) friendship, 7) spiritual, 8) supernatural, 9) Sci-Fi, 10) drama, 11) _

_horror, 12) suspense, 13) adventure,14) hurt/comfort, 15) fantasy, 16) western, 17) parody, 18) romance, 19) humour,_

_20) poetry._


	25. The Unexpected Visitors

_a/n: responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from ImaLateBloomer - Unexpected visitors._

_This is a kind of a play in a poem; all the words, scene titles, characters etc, are part of the poem..._

* * *

**The Unexpected Visitors**

* * *

**The Cast**

_Sherlock Holmes and his friend_

_Doctor Watson_

_Young Arthur- an urchin they found_

_Lestrade_

_Stanley Hopkins_

_Of course, Mrs Hudson-landlady, the best one around._

_Miss Violet Ponsonby- personal assistant,_

_Mycroft-the Holmes older brother._

_And, adding a touch of dramatic suspense;_

_A mysterious vengeful A.N .Other_

**Scene one**

_Christmas time, in the Baker Street household, a scene of contentment and calm._

_Two men sipping wine by a blazing log fire. No hint of distress, or alarm._

_A journal to finish, tobacco to smoke, remains of a meal on a tray,_

_For two who attract so much chaos and mayhem, a perfectly peaceable day._

~0~

_A knock on the door, Mrs Hudson appears…_

_~0~_

_Mrs H_- "Mr Holmes, here's a card

It was pushed through the letter box, minutes ago.".

~0~

_Holmes examines the words, frowning hard._

_~0~_

_Holmes_-"It appears we'll have visitors, Watson;

Mycroft is bringing a guest!

The tea tray needs filling; the fire needs more fuel,

And really, I ought to get dressed."

~0~

_Holmes leaps from the room with his dressing gown flying, while the other two straighten_

_things out._

_A visit from Mycroft and mystery friend, an unusual occurrence, no doubt!_

**Scene two**

_Doorbell rings, the landlady answers, two visitors stand in the hall;_

_A small well-wrapped female, with pince-nez and bonnet, and Mycroft, rotund and quite_

_tall._

_~0~_

_Mycroft_-"Dear brother, I know it's quite late, but there's something I need to discuss

A delicate matter I'd like to resolve at speed and with minimal fuss.

Miss Ponsonby's here from the government office involved in this difficult case."

~o~

_He waves at the shy looking girl at his side, her bonnet concealing her face._

**Scene three**

_To the sitting room (seventeen steps) Mrs Hudson starts pouring the tea._

_~0~_

_Miss P(cloak and bonnet in place, husky voice)-_ "This is such a great honour for me.

I've heard, Mr Holmes, of your wonderful work; I've read every case in the Strand;

It's time you received what you truly deserve, here's a little surprise I have planned."

~0~

_With that, she removes her voluminous cloak, her pince-nez, and oversized bonnet_

_Beneath, were two pistols, both steadily aimed; and a face with an evil grin on it._

_~0~_

_Mrs H (There's a crash as the teapot is dropped, and knocks over the freshly poured_

_drinks)-__"_You're Elsie not Violet! My nephew's ex bride! You heartless, despicable minx!"

~0~

_Elsie_-" That's right, Mrs Hudson, I'm back! No prison can hold me for long

Those government papers and fiery revenge, will prove who is weak and who's strong!"

~0~

_Mycroft_-"Young lady, it seems such a shame that you spend so much effort promoting

Such vengeful, destructive and murderous schemes."

~0~

_Elsie_-"Be quiet! I'm gloating!"

~0~

_A few minutes later reveals a new scene; two brothers tied up on the floor,_

_A doctor and landlady bound back to back; and Elsie, with match, near the door._

_The match head is struck with a flourish; she'll burn every trace of her crime…_

_~0~_

_Behind her a service revolver is cocked._

_~0~_

_Lestrade_-"Girl, you've run out of time."

~0~

_Two pistols (and matches) are knocked from her grasp, young Hopkins restrains her with_

_speed;_

_She's failed in her third most nefarious plot and will pay the full price for her deed._

_~0~_

_As her four would-be victims are quickly untied and two huge extra Yarders appear;_

_Mad Elsie is dragged away screaming with rage, her threats of revenge loud and clear._

_~0~_

_Holmes_- "Thank you Inspector, it seems, for a change, you and Hopkins have just saved the day.

Pray, tell me what reason you possibly had for handily passing our way?"

~0~

_Lestrade_-"having found the real Violet Ponsonby, tied up in a shed in a yard;

The resultant short chain of deduction and reason was, frankly, not really that hard.

We arrived at your house; one small window was open, too small to let Yarders within;

By fortunate chance, a young urchin passed by, who was tiny enough to climb in."

~0~

_At that moment, the door to the sitting room opens, young Arthur steps, beaming, inside._

_Arthur_-"Hello! It seemed safe to come out, though I know that you told me to hide."

~0~

Mrs Hudson runs over to hug the small hero, who blushes a deep shade of red.

~0~

_Arthur (returning the loving embrace)_- "I'm so glad you aren't burnt and all dead!"

**Epilogue**

_Peace, in the Baker Street household, a scene of contentment and joy_

_Five men sipping wine by a blazing log fire, hot chocolate for one tiny boy._

_Mrs Hudson has also a glass of red wine, the remains of a meal on a tray,_

_For those who attract so much chaos and mayhem, a perfectly typical day._

~0~

* * *

_a/n2; Elsie also appears in "a study in genres-drama" and "Mistletoe and Mayhem-Hug!"_


	26. Alligator Encounter

_a/n: responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from Rockztar - when on a case, Holmes and Watson find themselves trapped_

_ in a __sewer with an alligator (what happened before - and after)_

* * *

**Alligator Encounter**

* * *

_Holmes stared at the murky malodourous depths;_

_Two eyes, pale, unblinking, stared back._

_It seemed prudent to work out a hasty retreat;_

_Discretion instead of attack._

_~0~_

_He signaled to Watson; a touch on his arm,_

_The doctor approved of retreat._

_The pale eyes looked hungry, as though they had seen_

_Two morsels, delicious to eat..._

~0~

It had seemed such a perfectly sensible day;

No lost hungry reptiles to fight;

Till Inspector Lestrade had requested their help,

His men had been working all night.

~0~

Two drainage repairmen had vanished, it seemed,

While flushing an ancient pipe through;

By utter coincidence, news had been heard

Of a reptile, escaped from the zoo...

~0~

The Inspector was keen on locating the beast,

Without causing fear and alarm;

And hoped against hope that the cases weren't linked

And the workmen had come to no harm.

~0~

The search through the sewers had taken some time;

Their clothing was filthy and rank;

They'd tried not to think what they squelched under foot;

Every pore, every inch of them, stank.

~0~

The pale eyes moved closer, the men backed away,

Their recent foul footsteps retraced.

Then a crash, as the tunnel they'd come from collapsed!

They were trapped! Direst peril was faced!

~0~

In the dark, depth and distance aren't easy to gauge,

So it caused a great deal of surprise,

That the lost alligator now heading their way

Was a mere fourteen inches in size.

~0~

Lestrade hadn't seen all the relevant facts,

Like whether full-grown or quite small;

Holmes deftly grabbed hold of the wriggling beast;

Saw two workmen beside the roof fall.

~0~

It seemed the two workmen had simply got lost,

Till they'd followed the loud crashing sound;

Now rescued and happy, they followed them up

To fresh air and the clear open ground.

~0~

A bath (several baths) and a full change of clothes,

Doctor Watson and Holmes safely home;

Away from the murky, malodourous depths

Where larger lost reptiles might roam...

~0~


	27. Rose

_a/n: responses to Hades' December Challenge. Prompt from Poseidon - God of the Seas - Watson and Holmes argue about religion._

_Not sure how in character this is..._

* * *

_"Our highest assurance of the goodness of Providence seems to me to rest in the flowers. All other things, our powers, our desires, our food, are all really necessary for our existence in the first instance. But this rose is an extra. Its smell and its colour are an embellishment of life, not a condition of it. It is only goodness which gives extras, and so I say again that we have much to hope from the flowers." - The Naval Treaty._

* * *

**Rose**

* * *

"Holmes..." I hesitated, (had I judged the moment well?)

"That rose, your thoughtful discourse, is there more for you to tell?

Your life is built round certainty, clear purpose, fact and reason,

Where logic follows every clue as season follows season;

And yet, you seemed enamored of a simple garden rose;

Waxed lyrical on Providence, in vivid, detailed prose.

Is this an indication of, perhaps, a change of heart?

Acknowledgement that higher forces also play their part?

That some things in this world defy an earth bound explanation,

And humankind does not exist in splendid isolation?"

~0~

"Watson..." came the quiet, almost tentative reply.

"Those blessed with giant intellect still pause and wonder why

Some people, given minor trials, declare they cannot cope

Whilst others face the worst of times with fortitude and hope;

And when events end tragically, in death or deep despair;

It seems, at times, a higher purpose could be present there.

Pure goodness, quite impractical but life enhancing, shows

Most clearly as I contemplate the colour of a rose.

I cannot prove that God exists, beyond all measured doubt;

But equally, my best attempts have failed to rule it out."

~0~


	28. Too much champagne

_a/n:responses to Hades' December Challenge. Final prompt from_ _ImaLateBloomer - Too much champagne_

_There is a lot going on in London on the approach to midnight, New Year's Eve..._

_Not entirely sensible._

* * *

_Thanking Hades for setting this challenge and wishing everyone a very Happy New Year!_

* * *

**Too Much Champagne**

* * *

Too much champagne...

A yearly indulgence, his choice of fine wines

Is the best anywhere.

The Diogenes club, then a cab ride back home

In the clear midnight air.

~0~

Just enough space...

A determined young bat

Crawls under the rafters and finds a way in.

Should he perch on the book case? A sitting room chair?

Or that old violin?

~0~

Too many relations...

An evil professor

Worn out by his family, spends time on his own.

It's quite a relief to sit down with his papers

And plot things, alone.

~0~

Plenty of room...

For a furry black kitten,

As no-one is watching, curled up on her bed,

It has learned very quickly it mustn't be seen

In the flat overhead.

~0~

Too many crimes...

For a hassled inspector

On duty again on the busiest night.

A break, as he reads the adventures of Mowgli,

Puts everything right.

~0~

Too small to be seen...

A cockroach sets out

Across hall and kitchen, and up to the flat;

On closer inspection, he seems to be wearing

A red Santa hat.

~0~

Not big enough yet...

A small, pale-eyed reptile

Is back in his pen at the zoo, as before.

He's happy to wait; when he's gained a few pounds

He'll go hunting once more.

~0~

Too scandalous still...

Miss Adler is back;

Her path through the nightlife of London is lit

With glass chandeliers and more intimate lamps,

And her radiant wit.

~0~

Too bouncy by half...

The Jack Russell pup

Is still chasing rabbits and tails in his sleep

Tomorrow, he's sure there'll be cats to annoy,

And sofas to leap.

~0~

Too tired after all...

A sleeping young urchin,

Who'd tried to stay conscious till midnight, in vain;

Now dreaming of snowmen, hot chocolate and kites,

No nightmares remain.

~0~

Yet more fine champagne...

As three glasses are filled.

A toast to the future rings out, loud and clear

As doctor, detective, and landlady drink

To a Happy New Year!

~o~


End file.
